Faded Memories of a Distant Past
by Aya Ayame
Summary: Ok it's a MelloxOC story I'm not good at summaries so please read to see what happens! Once I get at least 3 chaps up I'll ask for responses.  The rating may change.
1. A Joyful Introduction

To say I didn't know how I ended up at Wammy's House would be inaccurate. It wasn't that I didn't know (for I can now say that the memory was just hidden in one of the dark recesses of my mind), rather I refused to remember the series of events that led me there.

I understand that my previous statement may sound odd, but please be assured that what I'm saying is one-hundred percent true. In fact, the first memory I recalled was waking up in one of Wammy's many sick rooms. Although this is necessary for to tell you for my story to progress, it is only a trivial aspect of the main purpose for my story.

The real reason I'm writing this story is because of Mello. You see, I have a gift or a curse -depending on one's outlook on the situation- where i tend to forget all tragic experiences I encounter. Mello was the first person to see this, and told me that in order to remember things I should write them down so I can reference to them later.

Having the respect and adoration for Mello that I would try anything he suggested at least once. (Aya: No I don't mean to be dirty with that -_-.) Not many people at Wammy's, and later in the Mafia, understood why I cared so deeply for Mello. Some would go so far as to say that he forced me to stay with him. People would always ask me more times that I can count why I was with Mello, and my answer was always the same. I loved him.

After hearing that people then questioned my sanity. They couldn't comprehend how someone like me could love someone like Mello. I heard all the time from others that it was odd for us to be together, because we were polar opposites, but I think that being so different from each other is what brought us together. He was very temperamental, had an inferiority complex, loved chocolate, and was very loud. I was quiet, laid back, anti-social, inquisitive, and sarcastic. Despite these things that made us want to kill each other, we always seemed to find the good in each other, no matter how hard we had to look to see it.

In a way I never let the people who constantly mocked me get to me. I only needed two things in life 1) Mello and 2) my friends, who approved of my love all the way.  
In fact, my friends are probably the only reason I even considered pursuing Mello's interest in the first place.

Matt was there for Mello and myself no matter what was asked of him. He pushed and fought tooth and nail with me to tell Mello that I was infatuated with him. Then there was Near, and even though Mello hated him, he helped me look at situations concerning Mello with from all angles, not just the ones I saw.

As I've stated before, without them, I may not have even told Mello how I felt. I'm glad I did though. My life may not have played out the way it did if I hadn't told him, and I probably would have had a very droll life.

No, I'm very glad with the way things fell into place.  
I'm sorry if the words you have read thus far make no sense. I ask now that you please be patient with me though, for all will be revealed in time.

Now, enough of my stalling (for I have already wasted too much time), and on with the story! But where to start? I guess I'll start just a little bit before I woke up in Wammy's sick room with a dream I had that frightened me awake.

Notes from Aya: Sorry if this seems really unorganized, but almost kind of wanted it to go that way just a bit. I did however revamp it a lot so that it sounds the way I originally intended it to sound, rather than when I first wrote it. I'm happier with this intro though than I first was, and I think it gives a little bit of how the character acts. So I'm sorry if the tone or style of writing seems a bit weird, but I wrote it this way for two reasons 1) I wanted my character to seem like she was having a bit of a rough time telling her story and 2) I'm experimenting with different tones and styles so that I can give variation to my writings. Please message me with feedback. I appreciate constructive criticism, as long as it is done respectfully, meaning please don't just straight up say it suck, tell me what I can do to improve my story or what you disliked about it. Thanks for reading and I'll post either tomorrow or next week. ^~^

3Aya


	2. A Fearful Dream

_My eyes opened, and I was surrounded by darkness. A small circle of light fell on my huddled figure, as if to tell some omniscient power where I was. I looked around to see if there was someone else around me, only to be greeted by a sea of vast black emptiness.  
_

_"Where am I?" I asked myself curiously, while I stood up shakily.  
_

_I started walking around carefully, looking around carefully to see if I could find someone else. The small light that was over me when my eyes first opened kept itself over my figure.  
_

_After a few minutes of aimlessly wandering I saw another light glowing over a woman. I stood silently for a moment, wondering whether I should go towards the woman, as I examined her.  
_

_Her back was facing me, letting me get a good look at her long raven black hair. Her hair was pulled back so that it was half-up-half-down. The part that was down fell to her lower back, and framed most of her body. She wore a navy blue skirt, which matched the bow that held her hair up to her knees, and fell. She had black knee socks, so that her legs were completely covered. Her black shoes matched her stockings perfectly, and had a small heel making the woman look about an inch or two taller than what she was.  
_

_"Why do you stand so far away my child?" The woman asked, her voice was sickeningly sweet, and hurt my ears when the words left her mouth.  
_

_Hesitantly I walked over to the woman. My thoughts were spinning through my head as I wondered who this woman could be, or if it was even logical for me to be near her. True she seemed normal, but there was something about her that made me feel uneasy around her.  
_

_Once I was about three feet behind the woman stopped, gawking at her back. The woman seemed to tense as I stopped, asking, "Why have you stopped little one? Have you forgotten me?"  
_

_"Yes," I whispered quietly, "yes I have."  
_

_"Of course you have," The woman said, poison piercing her voice. "You've always suppressed the dark images of you r past, but maybe you'll remember me like this."  
_

_As the woman said this, her body started to contort itself at odd angles. Her arms flew in positions I didn't think were possible, while her left leg twisted itself so it that her toes were facing me. The woman's neck lay on her body horizontally, and her clothes became tattered and stained with blood. Horrible snapping and cracking filled my ears, as I stared in terror filled astonishment.  
_

_"Do you remember me now little one? Is it apparent who I am?" the lady asked in an almost demonic voice.  
_

_I couldn't answer her, for I was frozen to my spot in fear. The woman slowly started to turn around, and I screamed at what I saw. The woman's chest had a huge gash running across it, and where her eyes used to be were two dark eyes sockets, with blood streaming out of them.  
_

_"Don't be scared little one. The woman said coldly as she smiled, "It's just me. It's just your Onee-Chan*."  
The woman started walking closer to me, and as she did I woke up screaming._

**Note from Aya: So I don't know if I like this chapter or not. I tried to make it a bit scary, but I think I epically failed at it. I may fix it later, but I don't know. I tried updating this earlier as well as someone shots I need to make and my internet crashed, came back on, lost my writings, and made me almost burst into tears. This is why I haven't uploaded too much recently I was upset. So sorry to my one shot lovelies please be patient with me I will update some tonight tomorrow or Monday. Please message me with your thoughts.  
3 Aya**


	3. Finding a Name

My eyes shot open as an ear piercing scream left my mouth. I breathed heavily afterword, my throat stung, and cold sweat ran down my face. I was sitting up by this point, and realized I was on something soft and fluffy. When I looked down I saw it was a bed.

Looking around, I saw that i was in an unfamiliar room. Everything was white in the room, the floors, the walls, the ceiling, even whatever it was I was wearing! I looked to my right, and noticed an IV drip was hooked up to my arm, and a door was on the wall across from me. Turning to my left I saw a small wooden table with a vase (both white) sitting atop it with a beautiful purple flower in it.

I wonder what that is. I thought curiously to myself. It's so pretty. What's even curiouser though is the fact that I don't even know who put it there. So I don't know who to thank for sharing this flower's beauty with me.

The door of the room flew open as I was thinking this, and knocked me out of my silent reverie. My head spun around, and I saw a hunched over man standing in the doorway.

The man had very pale skin that was almost tinged with a grey hue. His eyes were either a very dark gray or black, and the color of his eyes blended with his pupils. His black hair was messy, sticking up at odd angles. He wore a plain long sleeved white shirt, blue jeans, and walked without shoes.

"So you're awake. Well that's good." He said indifferently, as he walked over to my bed and pulled up a nearby chair.

Once the chair was next to my bed, the man sat on it, bringing his knees to his chest, and placing his hands on his knees. When he was content with how he was sitting, he looked at me and asked, "So, what's your name?"

I thought long and hard about his question, when I realized I don't know my name. Nor do I know anything else about myself. The man was staring at me deeply as i thought, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Well...um..."I started, "I don't remember my name, nor do I remember anything else about myself or where I came from."

"Hmmm...I see." The man said, putting his thumb to his mouth, while he tilted his head up.

Silence washed over the room as the man thought, leaving me to awkwardly twist my blanket in my hands. After a minute of uncomfortable silence, I couldn't take it anymore, and said, "Not to be rude Nii-San, but it seems that you haven't even told me your name. So correct me if I'm wrong, but even if I did remember my name would you really expect me to give it to you when you haven't even told me your name?"

The man looked at me, his face held a bit of shock at first, but that slowly turned into an amused smile as he said, "That was a bit bold for someone your age to say to an adult."

"I agree that it was bold Nii-San, however; how can you expect me to trust you if you will not give me your trust?"

"You are an interesting young girl. Have you always used this tone when talking to others?"

"As I've said before Nii-San, I don't remember anything about myself or my past."

"Why do you keep calling me Nii-San?"

Is he serious? What else am I supposed to call him since he still hasn't given me his name? I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Well Nii-San, as I have stated before you still haven't given me your name. So, I didn't know what else to call you and figured I'd just call you Nii-San until you asked me about it or yelled at me for doing so."

"I guess I have no choice but to tell you who I really am." The man said, while he bit his thumb nail.

This may be interesting. I wonder if his name will trigger one of my forgotten memories! I thought excitedly to myself.

The man must have seen the enthusiasm in my eyes, probably already guessing what i was thinking, while he said in monotone, "I am L."

L? That's an odd name, L. My mind said curiously to itself.

I assume my face held a defeated look for L spoke quickly saying, "Your mood seems down cast. Is something wrong?"

"Not really, I just hoped that your name would have triggered something from my past." I said, sadness filling my voice.

"So then you remember nothing." L stated rather than asked.

I nodded my head as a response, and then said, "I also wanted to know why you only use a letter as your name."

"I have two very good reasons for using L as my name. The first is it is easy for people to remember. The second as I'm sure you have already guessed is for protection. L is simply my alias." L said in a matter-o-fact manner.

An alias? Hmm... Such a strange person L-Nii is. I guess it works for him though. I thought, while smiling to myself. My name, however; is still a mystery.

"L-Nii," I said, bringing him out of his silent reverie. "Since neither of us know my name, what am I to be called?"

L looked at my with his same masked expression before he said, "Is there anything you would like to be called?"

I thought carefully about this. I could pick something cliché like Memory or Story (since I have no memories and the pages of my life are blank), but i wanted something different. i wanted something unique, like L-Nii's name.

Searching for something interesting in my room, my eyes fell upon the small purple flower that I was so captivated by earlier. Remembering how my curiosity was aroused by this flower, and how pretty I thought it was, I decided I wanted to be named after it.

"L-Nii, what type of flower is that?" I asked, my gaze still fixed on the flower.

"That would be an Iris. Why do you ask?" L asked me.

"I asked because that's what I want my name, or rather what people will call me, to be after that flower." I said, while turning and smiling at L.

"I see. Well, I think the name is fitting for you, so Iris you shall be. Now on to more pressing matters. Would you like to stay here Iris-Chan?"

"L-Nii, how can I answer that question, when I don't even know where I am?"

"Good point. You are at The Wammy's House Iris-Chan. It is an orphanage for gifted children."

"Do I have to stay here?"

"No, you Iris-Chan are a very special girl. Since we know nothing about you and don't know if you are an orphan, we cannot force you to stay here. I will however be conducting an investigation to find out who you are and where you come from, so it would be easier for me to do that if you stayed here. You would be able to stay until I can answer those questions. You wouldn't be required to follow the exact same schedule as the other children, save the eating and sleeping periods. Other than that you would be free to do as you choose."

I thought awhile about how I should respond. For one, I didn't really have anywhere else to go at the moment, but I was a bit skeptical about what L said about my staying here. It was almost as if there was something about this place he wasn't telling me.

After a minute of thinking, I finally decided what I should do, and said, "Well since I don't really know much about myself, and you have generously offered to help me with that, I think I shall stay here."

"That's good then." L said calmly, "Then I'll go tell Roger to prepare a room for you. There are some clothes over in the bathroom. You can change in there and then come look for me."

L stood up after he said that, then ever so carefully took the IV needle out of my arm. Once he had finished that, he walked toward the door and opened it speaking with his back facing me, "After you come find me I'll have to leave you Iris-Chan. I would like for you to do something for me."

"What is it L-Nii?" I asked perplexed.

"I would like you to find a boy named Mello, and talk to him." He said.

"Why L-Nii?" I continued to interrogate him.

"Mello is the one who found you lying passed out at the front gate, so he has been a bit worried about you, whether he admits it or not." L then turned around, and looked at the Iris in the vase saying, "He's also the one who picked that flower, which gave you your name."

I nodded my head in understanding, before a thought ran through my head, and I asked, "How will i find him L-Nii?"

He'll most likely be eating chocolate." L said, as he turned around and left the room.

Once he left, I sat calmly on my bed and thought about what came to pass. A minute later, and I decided not to dwell any longer on these thoughts. So doing what needed to be done, I threw my blanket off of myself and went to get dressed.

**Notes from Aya: So I had a lot of stuff I wanted to write for this chapter and didn't. Can you say Epic fail? Well this one was so long, it's midnight, and I didn't even introduce Mello yet. He will be in the next chapter though I promise! Oh and btw I would like to thank mchalla3 for reviewing! I really appreciate it! So I'm at a little bit of a road block, because I don't really know how I want Mello to act in this story. It will probably be unlike other fanfics though, so please don't get mad if there is angst in it. Please message me and sorry my story is so dry.**

**3 Aya**


End file.
